Have we met?
by AutobotV
Summary: Megatron gets an unexpected surprise when Optimus Prime doesn't quite seem to remember who he is. How could he not take advantage? PWP, taking advantage of mental state, smut, sticky, mech on mech action MATURE WARNING!


_It took a long time but I wrote this fic for IloveOP over on DA! She gave me the idea to write a fic where Optimus had lost his memory and was confronted by Megatron, who had an interest in him. This is PWP so nya. TFA MegatronxOptimus Prime. Bit of a taking advantage of a mental state, sticky smut here so BE WARNED! MECH ON MECH ACTION! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_

* * *

><p><strong>Have we met?<strong>

Although Megatron hated it when Lugnut would make pitiful attempts to please him he had to admit, this time round, he did a pretty good job. In the past he would both destroy and then salvage Autobot ships to bring him back data that never helped or destroy an Autobot colony to brighten up his mood, but it never did. All of his stupid attempts to please him would either annoy him or made him wish that he had never enlisted the big oaf into his army. However now...now he brought him something that pleased him immensely. His most loyal and obsessed Decepticon presented him today with a unique gift. Truth be told he grabbed it at the last minute but Megatron didn't really care about that.

All he cared about was that lying on the floor before him, unconscious and unaware of where he was, was the Autobot Optimus Prime.

He wasn't expecting this...this pretty young Autobot thrown before him like some exotic prize. Truth be told he was expecting a few barrels of oil. He had sent his Decepticons to go grab some more of the sweet organic fuel and apparently there were some run in's with the Earth based Autobots. They didn't want to go into details but apparently Blitzwing set off an untested EMP bomb in the hopes to get rid of them. The blast was quite powerful and according to Blitwzing, Optimus Prime had tried to snatch the bomb out of his hands but failed. Once the blast had cleared the Autobot leader was lying before them unconscious. Lugnut then decided that rather than returning to their leader empty handed he would return with the Autobot leader as a hostage.

Now here they were, before their leader with a lovely surprise. The young and oh so gorgeous to look at Autobot leader, Optimus Prime.

Oh how he could stare at him for cycles upon cycles. Optimus Prime had to be one of the most gorgeous looking mechs within the entire Autobot race. His charming face, his lovely broad red chest, that dark slender waist, that pert blue aft and those long silver legs. Truly he had been crafted from Primus himself. His beauty far surpassed that of a typical Decepticon femme. Megatron had fantasized about taking that pretty young mech on a wild ride, make him scream his name and pleasure him until he was unable to handle it...and now here he was, far from his allies and at his mercy.

As he continued to gaze upon that beautiful frame, Lugnut began to gloat about how easy it was to capture him.

'Like a typical Autobot fool he walked right into the EMP blast! Oh Lord Megatron, destroyer of worlds, with this Autobot captive we would be able to force the other Autobot fools into giving us what we want! They'll be begging for your mercy, come grovelling at your feet, plead to you until their vocals wear out...'

Lugnut continued to gloat but didn't realize Megatron wasn't listening. He was far too busy checking out the lovely Autobot before him. Blitzwing, who was cool at the moment, stepped in to offer his suggestions with what to do with their captive.

'I vould suggest ve we hack into his CPU and extract some data from him!'

At that moment he suddenly switched to his random persona.

'Ja! Then ve could dress him up in a pink tutu! HAHAHAHAHA!'

Lugnut suddenly growled, angry that Random Blitzwing was acting like a dim-witted dolt in front of the glorious Lord Megatron. Then again, when did he ever not?

'Silence you fool and let our glorious Lord Megatron enjoy his gift!'

'Enjoy it? How can he vhen a stupid pile of slag is standing next to him?' hissed a hot headed Blitzwing.

As the two mechs argued Starscream, who was sitting nearby, rolled his optics and stepped forward. He may be on bad terms with Megatron right now but even the great Decepticon Leader needed his assistance every now and then...personal things of course. However Megatron didn't seem to care that the not so loyal second in command was there right now, he was too busy enjoying the sight of the Autobot before him.

'If I may suggest Lord Megatron we could use his unique Autobot coding to easily hack into the Autobot's spacebridges! With those under our control we'll be able to-...'

'Stuff it up your exhaust you panzy jet!' snarled the hot headed Blitzwing, who believed his idea to use the Autobot was far better.

'How dare you speak to me in such a way! I am the great Starscream and I demand respect!'

'You don't deserve any respect from the great Lord Megatron!'

As the three Decepticons argued over their pointless suggestions Megatron just sat there looking at his prize. Optimus was still in a stage of rebooting after the EMP blast but very soon he would be waking up...until then he could admire his sleeping frame. Oh he could just picture that gorgeous little Autobot screaming out his name with a voice filled with passion and ecstasy. Screaming, begging and moaning with pleasure and gazing at him with passion filled optics. His whole frame shuddering from his touch and climaxing into a beautiful explosion of passion. It almost felt so real that the Decepticon Warlord was getting hot and hard down there. He was defiantly going to enjoy his evening with the young mech.

Of course...he knew that Optimus wouldn't willingly sleep with him. To him the Decepticon Warlord was nothing but an enemy, something to hate, and something that he had to destroy to make the universe a better place. Not once in their battles did he ever look at him with curiosity, admiration or lust, it was always optics filled with hate and malice. Since he was raised as an Autobot he was taught (or in his opinion CPU-washed) about the Autobot way of life and how they should live. Also that Decepticons were evil slaggers and not to be trusted. To be quite frank, Optimus Prime would rather jump into a black hole than spend the night in a berth with him.

It's not that he wouldn't mind taking him against his will but...this little Autobot was just so different. He deserved to be pleasured and loved on a berth by a worthy mech, such as himself. He wanted him to want him, beg to him, and scream out his name in a passion filled overload. Yes the pair of them were from two different fractions but he thought it wouldn't hurt to put that all behind them for one night filled with hot passionate interfacing. Of course after studying the young mech he found that he was the type who would never do anything to bring shame to the Autobot name.

Shame.

Before he could even think about touching the young mech he suddenly stirred. His optics twitched slightly and the small sounds of onlining machinery could be heard. Megatron quickly retracted his hand and sat back on his throne. He decided to give the young Autobot a little scare, he found it rather amusing to scare his captives by his own presence and it would be funny to watch how Optimus would react to his own capture.. The other three Decepticons noticed too that Optimus was beginning to stir and ceased their argument. Although they didn't agree on some things all three of them did enjoy watching an Autobot quiver in fear at the sight of their leader.

Optimus moaned as he tried to come back online and slowly tried to sit back up. The whir of his systems coming online briefly filled the large room with some noise and his small grunts and moans made Megatron feel even more aroused. Soon Optimus was able to sit up, his legs still sprawled on the floor but he supported his upper body with his arms that trembled as they held him up. Slowly raising his head he looked up, his optics focusing on the larger mech before him. Megatron sat there waiting for the young mech to suddenly jump up in a panic, call him by his name and attempt to fight him like any foolish Autobot would.

However it never came.

The young mech was indeed now looking at him...but...he didn't seem to be afraid nor shocked. In fact he looked confused and lost, like a Sparkling that just woke up in a different place from where it took it's nap. He didn't seem to acknowledge the fact that he was sitting before his greatest foe in the entire universe and a very dangerous one at that! He just stared at him, almost unsure of how to react! Maybe he was still rebooting some parts of his CPU or maybe he was trying to throw the Decepticon leader off guard. Megatron blinked as a whole minute passed and Optimus still did nothing but look up at him. Even the other Decepticons were beginning to wonder why the young Autobot wasn't doing anything.

'Vhat's the matter little Autobot? Afraid zat ze great Megatron is going to tear you limb from limb?'

Optimus looked up at a hot headed Blitzwing but still bore a confused expression upon his face. However he opened his lips and activated his vocals to say something...but what he said shocked all of the Decepticons in the large chamber.

'Who?'

Megatron blinked in surprise upon hearing the Autobot's small yet strange query. He didn't know who he was? That was impossible! His name was legendary among both the Decepticons and the Autobots! Autobots were told of who he was as they grew up and came to learn that he was terrible Warlord. Decepticons were inspired by just hearing his name whispered into their audios! War stories were passed down to the next generations of Cybertronians! Even alien species have heard of his name and trembled in fear. There wasn't a single Cybertronian who didn't know his name...yet the Autobot before him didn't have a clue who he was! That was impossible! He called him by name in their past battles but now he truly didn't seem to know who the large silver mech was!

The young Autobot looked around trying to figure out what was going on.

'Where...where am I? Who are you mechs?'

Once again he asked yet another strange query that made no sense. Megatron couldn't believe it! The Autobot had no clue that he was in the presence of four powerful and dangerous Decepticons! Was this some sort of Autobot trick? Or was he trying to insult them? Lugnut seemed angry that Optimus wasn't even acknowledging the great presence that was Lord Megatron and stomped over towards him.

'Stop pretending you are not quivering in fear within the presence of Lord Megatron!' he snarled.

Optimus looked up at Lugnut, still confused.

'Meg...Megatron?'

Lugnut suddenly looked like he was about to throw a fit but Megatron suddenly realized something. Blitwing had used an untested EMP bomb when they were trying to get away from the Autobots and it detonated when Optimus was trying to snatch it from him. EMP blasts were known to affect the memory circuits on any mech or femme caught in its blast. Medic bots used it on their patients to knock them out but stronger blasts could result in serious side effects such as memory loss or even wipe an entire memory core clean. Since Blitzwing had three minds he was immune to the effects of an EMP but a normal mech would possibly suffer from short term memory loss.

Was it possible that Optimus Prime...had lost his memory?

Had he forgotten that he was a loyal Autobot soldier? Did he forget that it was his mission to stop the Decepticon threat? Had he forgotten who his most trusted allies were? Did he forget who his most hated enemies were? Was this really happening? That Optimus Prime no longer knew who he was and where he was? It couldn't be a trick for as he looked down at him he did indeed look like a clueless and naive little Autobot with no clue what was going on. He looked like a lost little Sparkling with no idea what to do or where to go. Although in the past Autobots who had lost their memories or had them deleted during capture were considered worthless to him he suddenly found that he had a golden opportunity here with this pretty young mech. If he had no idea who he was then that would mean he would b able to...explain...what was going on. At least...in his version.

As Megatron quickly came up with a wicked plan of how to take advantage of the situation Lugnut suddenly got impatient with the young Autobot who still did not recognize any of them nor the Decepticon leader. He stomped his large pede dangerously close to the confused Optimus who suddenly became alarmed and scared at the sight of an aggressive Mech to whom he did not know.

'How dare you refuse to acknowledge the grand and glorious name that is Lord Megatron, you pathetic weak little-...'

Before Lugnut could even finish defending Megatron's honour the large silver mech suddenly jumped up from his throne and pushed him out the way, knocking the larger purple mech off balance and sending him falling over onto the other two Decepticons. Both Starscream and Blitzwing cried out as the large Decepticon fell on top of them, crushing their bodies with his oversized frame and moaned in pain. Optimus watched the whole thing confused and made a small squeak of surprise when Megatron suddenly pulled him to his feet.

'You'll have to forgive them little Prime, they have a habit of doing foolish things for the sake of their own amusement.'

Megatron tried to hide a grin of wicked glee as Optimus looked up at him with a truly lost expression plaster upon his pretty face. He had no idea who he was yet he seemed to be assuming that it was someone he knew with the way he was talking to him.

'Do...Do I know you, sir?' he asked.

This was going to be easier than he thought. Taking hold of one of his gentle blue hands he brought it up to his face and gave him a devilishly handsome smirk.

'Oh you could say that you and I are...acquainted,' he purred, gently planting a small kiss upon the young Autobot's blue hand.

Optimus blushed as he watched the large silver mech gently kiss his hand. Did he know this mech? If he did how well did he know him? The way he held his hand and how gently he kissed it...how acquainted were they? The Decepticon leader watched out of the corner of his optics and tried his best not to smirk but it was oh so hard with the way Optimus was looking at him.

However before he could even enjoy sampling the sweet taste that was Optimus Prime, the young mech suddenly snatched his hand away from his hand and lips. Megatron glanced up and saw that the young Autobot now looked afraid and confused with a hint of excitement deep within his optics.

'I-I'm sorry but...I don't even know you! Have we met? How well do we know each other? Please tell me!'

How cute. So determined to discover what was going on but at the same time he was so naive. How fortunate it was that he was brought here where he believed that he was surrounded by mechs that he knew when he was really deep within enemy territory. He didn't even seem to notice the insignias that symbolized their fractions. He didn't even seem to realize how menacing Megatron appeared to be yet here he was asking him these small but important questions.

Deciding to take it very slow Megatron stepped forward again and smiled as sweetly as he could.

'Forgive me little Prime but I'm just so distraught over the fact that you can no longer recall who I am. I was hoping that you would remember me if I did something that you might easily recognize. I did not mean to alarm you.'

It was a big fat lie but it caught Optimus's attention and he looked up at him with desperate optics.

'You...know me? Please tell me! Who am I and what is going on? I...I can't seem to remember anything...I...I...'

Seeing that he was clearly upset with the fact he could not remember anything Megatron approached and wrapped his arms around him to offer some comfort.

'There, there little Prime...do not fear...I shall help you remember...'

For a moment Optimus was tense as he was held by those big strong arms. He still did not know who it was that was holding him nor did he know if he truly was a friend. However a moment passed and soon he relaxed into them and tried to calm himself down. For now he felt safe. For now he felt like he was with someone he could trust. The Decepticon leader looked down at him with a greedy look in his optics. This was so easy but he had to tread carefully. It was possible that Optimus only lost his memory for a temporary moment of time and could regain them sooner than later. If wanted to take advantage of the whole situation he had to act fast.

Upon hearing a loud moan of pain he looked up and glared at the three Decepticons who were still lying in a heap on the floor. If he wanted to spend quality time with Optimus than he had to get rid of them first. Letting go of Optimus he stepped past him and walked over to where Lugnut, Starscream and Blitzwing were lying on the floor, trying to recover from the sudden impact from the larger Decepticon. However the moment they heard the familiar growl from their leader they suddenly struggled to get back on their pedes.

'F-forgive us Lord Megatron for this foolish act!' stammered Lugnut as he tried to get back up.

Megatron sneered.

'If you truly want me to forgive you then why don't you three go get the oil I requested over 4 cycles ago?'

Upon hearing this Lugnut suddenly straighten up and grabbed both Starscream and Blitzwing. It was quite clear he wished to redeem himself.

'Y-yes! At once my liege!' he cried.

'Hey! Why the frag am I going?' snapped Starscream, who never went with them to get the oil in the first place.

'Weeeee! Let's get oil! HAHAHAHA!' squealed Blitzwing, who just didn't really care at the moment.

Lugnut ignored the other two Decepticons for he was desperate to please his Lord and Master. As far as he was concerned he had disgraced himself in front of his glorious leader and he had to make amends at once! He made a quick salute and then stomped off with the other two Decepticons in tow, leaving Megatron and Optimus alone in the make shift throne room.

Megatron sighed once he was sure Lugnut and the other two were now out of the base. There were times when he truly wondered why he enlisted Lugnut into his army. Sure he was powerful but that one tracked CPU of his could really get on his nerves. As he tried to forget the stupid large fool of a Decepticon a small whine of discomfort suddenly awakened his cloudy thoughts. He then realized that he was now alone with a pretty young Autobot who had no idea who he was or where he was. A lovely, innocent pretty little Autobot that had lust built into that gorgeous frame of his.

Smiling he looked over his shoulder to see Optimus standing there with an awkward expression written all over that pretty blue face of his.

'Umm...are they friends of yours?' he squeaked.

How unbelievably cute. The Optimus Prime he knew in the past always acted like he knew everything and everything he did not know he tried to learn quickly. He always acted like leader around his fellow Autobots and was always determined and strong. Never scared, never doubting, and never losing his way. A true Autobot Soldier in the making. Now he stood there like a lost little Sparkling, totally dependent on him and desperate to know what was going on...and Megatron was only too glad to assist him in his own special way.

Stepping forward he gently wrapped an arm around those pretty red shoulders.

'They're business associates...you need not to worry about them. It's you that I'm concerned with at the moment my dear.'

Optimus looked up at him and Megatron could see he was still afraid of what was going on.

'So...my name is Optimus...and you are Megatron?'

Megatron smirked.

'You managed to remember my name...that's a start,' he purred.

'Well I...I heard one of your friends call you that...so I assumed...'

The Decepticon Leader chuckled and gently squeezed Optimus so he was gently pressing up against him.

'Why don't we continue this conversation in a more comfortable environment?'

For some reason that made Optimus blush a little but he nodded and allowed Megatron to guide him to their next destination. As they walked Megatron was desperately trying to contain his excitement. He had dreamed for so long about the day when he would escort the pretty young Prime to his quarters where he would make love to him until he passed out from exhausted pleasure. In the past Optimus would be dragged to his berth, kicking and screaming, but now he was here and walking with him willingly to his quarters where he hoped that he would gain the young mech's trust and spend a passionate night with him on his berth.

As they walked down the twisted hallways Optimus looked round and tried to think if any of this was bringing back any memories.

'Do we live here?'

Megatron could not help but smirk again when Optimus used the term "we" in his sentence.

'Only for a while. This is just a temporary base until we are ready to leave.'

'Base? Are we soldiers?'

Primus, he truly did not remember anything!

'Well I am, my dear little Prime, but you have a very special relationship with me.'

Optimus suddenly looked up at him with a dumbstruck expression.

'R-relationship?' he squeaked.

Megatron smiled down at him and patted his back.

'All in good time, my dear little Prime. All in good time.'

Leading Optimus down some more twisted passageways he finally lead him to his chambers. Since they were currently living in some ruined mines most of the furniture was carved out of precious Earth ores and he had Lugnut and Blitzwing steal some other necessities that he needed such as sheets for his berth, lights to light up the room and a primitive heating device to make the room a little more comfortable. It wasn't much but in as Lugnut stated, it was fit for a glorious Warlord like himself.

Optimus gazed around and stepped further in, hoping that what he would see would jog his memory. Of course Optimus had never been in here before till now so there was no way this room would help bring back any lost memories. As he continued to study the room Megatron walked over to the area where he stashed his oil and proceeded to pour two glasses. As he did the young mech suddenly asked another question.

'So how long have we known each other?'

Megatron smiled and turned round to face him holding the two glasses.

'For quite some time now.'

He ushered Optimus to sit down on some makeshift chairs and placed the glasses on the small table.

'Let us sit and try to regain your lost memories,' suggested Megatron as he sat down and crossed his legs.

Optimus looked at him for a moment before walking over to join him. He seemed to be afraid but maybe it was possible that he was just nervous. The Decepticon leader had a natural talent for making anyone nervous from his own presence. Looking at the young mech as he sat down the Decepticon leader could see that he was trembling slightly and he had an anxious look upon his face. Megatron had never seen this side of Optimus before so he could only assume that the young mech was still distraught after losing his memories.

As soon as he sat down Optimus looked up at him, his optics filled with desperation. Megatron was trying not to blush for Optimus just looked so fragging hot like that. Cute and helpless, it was so dam adorable he just wanted to ravage him right there! No...he wanted this to be passionate and something he wanted to remember till the day he became a rusting shell on some memorable battlefield. Sitting back upon his chair he smiled again and spoke.

'So Optimus my dear...what is the last thing you remember?'

The young Autobot thought about this for a moment.

'W-well...I...um...a-a light...I think...my whole body was tingling and...t-that's it.'

Megatron could only assume that he was talking about the moment the EMP bomb went off. Looking at Optimus's expression he could see he was really thinking hard on what had happened to him. Eventually he looked up at Megatron with yet another sweet desperate look.

'What happened to me? H-how did I forget everything?'

The Decepticon leader smirked. He had a rather good imagination and quickly came up with a story that he hoped Optimus would believe was true.

'It was an unfortunate accident. You see I am a Commander of the Cybertronian air fleet and you were my...personal assistant. We were stationed here because we believed that the gravity on this planet would help improve our flying skills and to protect the organic creatures that lived here. It was in a dangerous territory but we had the mech-power to fend off any attacks and even though I was against it you wished to come along. I agreed on the condition that you would never leave the base unsupervised. However one day you wanted to stretch your servos so you left on a small errand without my knowledge. You were attacked by a group of renegade soldiers who believed you were a spy and they used a dangerous EMP bomb on you in the hopes to disable you. I got there just in time but after scanning you I found that your memory core had been badly damaged. The rest you already know.'

Optimus sat there taking it all in, hoping that the story would jog his memory. Megatron watched, hoping that Optimus would buy it. The young Autobot was a soldier so maybe the idea of being part of a command squadron would lead him to believe it was all true. Plus it wasn't all a lie. Before Megatron formed the Decepticons he was the Commander of the Cybertronian Air Fleet and in the past they would visit planets with strong gravity fields to test their flying capabilities. Of course Optimus never knew that...or maybe he did whilst studying history back on Cybertron.

It took a moment but finally Optimus looked up at him.

'I...I can't remember...I-I'm sorry,' he sighed.

Megatron tried to look sympathetic but he already knew Optimus wouldn't know anything about it. He just sat there and watched as Optimus tried to search his memory banks for any clues of his past. It was both pitiful yet amusing.

'It's quite alright. No one would expect you to recover so quickly from such an event.'

The young Autobot sighed and looked at Megatron with a sad expression.

'I-I know but...it just doesn't seem fair on you that I can't remember.'

How sweet. He was thinking of Megatron's feelings before thinking of his own. It was enough to make the Decepticon leader blush a little at the thought of Optimus caring for him in such a small but sweet way.

'Is there anything you can remember?' asked the Decepticon leader, taking a sip from his glass.

For a moment Optimus said nothing. He sat there with his head down for a few seconds before looking up at him with nervous optics and slightly pink cheeks.

'I...I do think you are familiar to me.'

For a moment the Decepticon was almost certain that Optimus was going to remember that he was his enemy. However when he looked over at the young mech, he was almost startled with the way Optimus was looking at him he found that he nearly lost control of himself. This was a little unexpected, but Megatron wasn't complaining. The young Autobot looked at him with such an adorable expression the Decepticon almost wanted to get up and throw himself at him. Using every ounce of willpower within him he forced himself to remain on the chair he sat upon and listened to what the Autobot had to say.

'I can't find any memories of you...but...I do believe that we have met. You just seem so familiar to me...it's like deep down...I do know who you are. I mean I can't find you in my memories but...I feel like we've know each other for some time...I-I'm sorry I know how strange that sounds but...it's how I feel when I look at you.'

As he listened to him Megatron realized something. Optimus may of lost his memoires but that didn't mean he lose his feelings. The EMP blast only affected memory circuits but his emotions should have been left unaffected. Memories and feelings affected each other in such a strange way even though they were two separate things that existed in his CPU . Some traumatizing memories could cause such painful emotions to forever affect his personality making him dark and secluded. Some pleasant memories would make him feel warm and fuzzy if something he saw would remind him of the memory and make him somewhat a pleasant mech to be around.

Even though he had lost his memories he still had his feelings and emotions. Now that he had no memory of who he was or what code he lived by, his feelings were running free within him, making him believe that this was how he felt all the time when he still had them. His memories had left imprints of powerful emotions deep within his Spark and CPU and even if he had no clue who the mech was before him he did recognize him but it was due to his emotions.

If that were true then wouldn't Optimus be showing emotions such as anger, fear and distrust towards him? Instead he seemed to be comfortable around him, nervous but not afraid and appeared to be interested in him. Now that he didn't have any memories of the Decepticon leader his feelings were longer bound by what he knew. So what did that mean?

Deciding to test this theory Megatron sat up and looked over at Optimus with a grin.

'Tell me my dear...what do you feel when you look at me?'

The young mech looked up at him speechless at first. He seemed to be heating up and he was trembling slightly. His face got even redder and his lips quivered as he tried to get the words out.

'W-well...I-I...I think you're...you are very...t-tall...a-and I think you...you just seem so...strong...and...and...'

As Optimus continued Megatron was now desperately trying to hide a smirk. Could it be possible that in the past Optimus did indeed find some interest in him? That he only acted like an enemy towards him because of his duty as an Autobot solider? Standing up he walked over to Optimus who was still trying to voice his feelings and kneeled before him, Gently placing a single digit under his chin he raised his face so he could look down into those pretty blue optics. He could see deep down in that pretty blue optics of his that he already had an answer but want able to voice it.

'Tell me what you think of me...plain and simple,' he asked in a sweet husky tone.

Optimus looked up at him again and blushed. He then looked down at his hands, which squeezed one another tightly as he tried to voice the words that, for some reason he could not do so even though he knew what they were. The Decepticon Leader could not help but smirk once again. He knew that he had a certain charm when it came to seducing young mechs like Optimus here. He himself knew that he was a handsome and well built mech, the perfect mech that Optimus should be with and not some crummy Autobot.

'Well Optimus...what do you think when you see me? How do you feel?'

Placing a firm yet gentle grip on his chin to keep Optimus looking up at him. The young mech was trying to look away, forcing his optics to look elsewhere but they always ended up looking back at the Decepticon leader. His lips were quivering and Megatron could detect a fast pulsing Spark from underneath his chassis.

'I...I...I feel...I f-feel...hot,' he whimpered.

That was all Megatron wanted to hear. The young mech was clearly aroused by his presence and being so close to him was making his whole frame heat up like mad. His legs were shaking, his face was blushing and the way he looked at him could only mean that he wanted it. Now it was time to stir those small curious flames until it became an explosive fire of passion and lust!

'Hot, you say?' he purred, leaning in until their olfaction sensors were almost brushing against one another.

''Er..y-yes...I-..'

Before Optimus could even finish Megatron suddenly dove in and, trying to be gentle, crashed his lips against the young mechs.

Optimus made a sudden muffled squeak of surprise but Megatron ignored it. Oh, how long he had dreamed of kissing those pretty lips of Optimus Prime. They were so soft and sweet he could not resist sliding his glossa over them to sample that delicious taste. The way they quivered and gently parted gave the Decepticon the chance to slide his glossa inside the warm moist oral cavity of the young mech. It earned him another muffled squeak of surprise but still he continued his sweet assault. Since he was larger than Optimus, his glossa was quite big too and it almost took up all the space inside Optimus's mouth. Regardless he continued to slip and slide the large wet piece of soft metal round that mouth of his so he could continue to sample that sweet taste.

While he was doing this Optimus was rather tense. His whole body had seized up, his legs clamped firmly together and his optics were shut tight as he endured that awkward kiss. He almost gagged when he felt the glossa slide in and nearly filled his entire oral cavity, the whole thing was rather discomforting and he was about to pull away...but as he began to get used to the sensation of that hot and wet piece of metal stroking and probing the inside of his mouth he found that he was slowly starting to relax. His own glossa slowly began to stroke back, as best it could, and he made small whimpers and whines as their kiss became very passionate.

Megatron would of died right there and died happy. The sensation of having Optimus's glossa slide and stroke his own felt wonderful and amazing. It was so sweet and warm. The sounds of his small moans and whimpers were making him feel hot and hard down there. Their bodies were so close that their Sparks resonated with one another in perfect harmony it was like music to his audios. He placed his large black hands on that perfect set of hips and gently squeezed and rubbed, setting off sensations that made Optimus utter more loud and sweet muffled moans.

The young mech whimpered and leaned his head back slightly so the kiss could deepen. Megatron purred against their kiss and continued to massage those lovely hips to make Optimus feel even more aroused than he already was. Their glossa's flashed every now and then as Megatron began to stoke faster and some oral fluids dribbled down their chins. The Decepticon leader could not help but groan as Optimus placed his hands upon his broad silver chassis. However he suddenly realized that Optimus was pushing him...as if he wanted to stop. Even his own head tried to pull away from that intoxicating kiss.

Although he really did not want to he gently pulled away, his large glossa sliding out and allowing Optimus to take a deep breath as he tried to recover. Megatron looked down at him, as Optimus continued to pant, with concerned optics. Was that too fast? Optimus seemed to enjoy it but maybe he was just lost in the moment.

'Did you enjoy that?' he said with a very rare concerned tone.

Optimus blushed and looked down, his hands still on Megatron's chest.

'I...I d-did...b-but...'

Megatron frowned. Could it be that because Optimus had never done this with the Decepticon leader that he was a little suspicious? That because it did not feel familiar to him he was beginning to doubt what Megatron had told him earlier? Sighing he looked down at Optimus.

'But?'

For a moment Optimus said nothing and it almost looked like he was trying to bury his face into Megatron's chest. His hands, still resting on his silver chassis, clenched into fists and he seemed to be trembling again.

'I...I could not remember it...'

The Decepticon leader frowned again and let out a small disappointed sigh.

'...but...'

Blinking he looked down at Optimus, who had now raised his head slightly. His face had turned a rather cute shade of pink and his looked up at Megatron with large and almost pleading optics.

'C-could...could you help me remember...please? A-and if it doesn't w-work...then we could...m-make s-some...n-n-new m-memories...together...please?'

The way he was looking at him and the way he asked him made Megatron' grey face turn a bright shade of red and his frame started to emit steam. Was he...was he asking him to continue? Did he want to feel more of the touches and the kisses regardless if it helped brought back his memories? And he even wanted to make new memories with him, even though, to Optimus, they only just met? Primus must of been on his side today for Megatron felt truly blessed with joy.

Smirking after calming down he looked down at Optimus and uttered a small purr.

'So...you want me to help you remember how we used to...make love?'

Upon saying "make love" Optimus went from cute pink to bright red and tried to hide his face again.

'Y-y-y-yes?' he whimpered, pressing his trembling frame right up against Megatron.

Primus had blessed him alright! Smirking again and wrapping his arms around Optimus he stood up with the pretty young mech in his arms. The young mech squeaked again when he found himself in Megatron's arms and was carried over to the berth, bridal style. His face was now glowing red and he trembled against the broad silver chassis.

'T-the b-b-berth?' he squeaked.

'You said you wanted to remember, right?' purred Megatron, as he gently lowered Optimus unto the berth.

'Well y-yes...b-but I-...'

Megatron cut him off as he gently placed a large finger over his quivering lips. It was adorable when he stuttered like a nervous wreck but he wanted to hear his moans more than ever, hear him cry out in passion and beg for more and more till' he could no longer speak. Optimus was now lying on the berth like a fragile doll with Megatron hovering over him wanting to play with him but knowing he had to be gentle with this delicate beauty. The way he trembled and looked up at him was getting the Decepticon leader excited that he could barely contain his mad lust for the pretty young mech.

Optimus continued to look up at him with optics full of fear yet a hint of shameful excitement could easily be seen deep within them. His lips were still trembling under the large black finger that gently pressed upon them. His legs seemed to be trying to keep themselves clamped together yet they seemed to want to open up. Primus almighty, his body language was just begging to the great silver mech to take him!

'Are you scared?' he purred, removing his finger and leaning in a little closer till their olfaction sensors touched.

The young mech made a loud nervous gulp and tried to look away.

'A-a...a little,' he whispered.

How cute.

'Do not fear, my dear. Truth be told you were always like this when we interfaced. So nervous yet so excited.'

Optimus then turned to face him.

'I-I was?'

Megatron grinned sweetly. In his own personal fantasies he did.

'Trust me...once this is over you will remember how I used to pleasure you and it will remain imprinted in your memories forever.'

Then with that he leaned in and, almost, crashed his lips against the young mech's once more and moaned in delight as once again he tasted that sweet taste. Optimus let out a muffled squeak of surprise and was tense for a moment or so as Megatron managed to slip his large glossa inside the young mech's mouth. His whole frame trembled as Megatron's larger frame began to slowly sink down until he was almost lying on top of him. The heat from the larger silver mech seemed to be passing onto him and made certain parts of his body feel funny in a strange yet pleasant way.

Soon the young mech began to relax and tried his best to kiss back. He uttered a small moan as his glossa began to weakly stoke the larger one that was currently invading his mouth and tried to find anything within his CPU that could help him remember if this was how they did it back then. Although he was still shocked that he could not remember a thing about himself or anything he found that this "Megatron" was rather intriguing. He could not deny that this large silver mech was indeed very handsome and deep down he found that he was attracted to him and there seemed to be something very familiar about him. As if he had known him for a very long time. It could be because that...maybe that they were a couple...and were madly in love? Maybe if he allowed him to continue something might jog his memory.

As Optimus tried to kiss back, he placed his hands on Megatron's broad silver chassis and stroked him, tracing his fingers around and dipping them into exposed seams, hoping it was a way of pleasuring him. It did seem familiar...at least, a little familiar. Megatron suddenly uttered a deep growl of approval and started to touch the young mech back, stroking his lovely dark waist and hips with swift yet gentle movements with his large dark hands and deepening the kiss between them even more. He squeezed, pressed and tickled the lovely frame below him. As his dark hands stroked those perfectly crafted hips, Optimus found the sensation very pleasurable and he himself uttered a moan of approval. His glossa began to stroke against Megatron's in a fast and demanding way and he raised his head in an attempt to further deepen the kiss.

This was great. Megatron was beginning to lose control of his excitement as Optimus began to return the affection and wanted more of the wonderful sensations that Megatron was administering on him. He wanted him to feel more, he wanted Optimus to feel more, he wanted the pair of them to scream, cry and moan until they could no more. The young mech was beginning to fidget, as if he wanted to feel more and different touches of love and pleasure and Megatron was only too glad to show him.

Pulling back from the kiss Optimus uttered a whine of disappointment but suddenly gasped in surprise when Megatron's large glossa began to gently stoke his neck. That large hot and wet piece of mech flesh began to draw circles around his sensitive throat and his fanged denta's gently nipped at his sensitive neck. He tasted so sweet and delicious and Megatron needed more and more to rid himself of this terrible hunger. Now that his mouth was free Optimus was able to voice wonderful sweet sounds of pleasure and passion. His hands slowly left that broad silver chest and made their way round Megatron's back, pulling him down closer so the heat from his large silver body would melt into his own.

'H-hot...ahh...I-I f-feel...aaahhh...hot,' he panted as Megatron continued to shower his throat with kisses and love bites and massage his frame in a wonderful way.

Megatron smirked and then bit down hard on an exposed cable, earning a small but sharp cry, followed by a small hiss.

'You like it?' he purred, nuzzling the small wound he made before licking it gently.

Optimus's chassis was heaving against the large silver one that rested upon it. The heat his frame was emitting was starting to get absorbed into the larger frame above him until it felt like they were going to melt together. Somehow his legs began to move apart until Megatron was lying in between them, his abdomen lying on top of the young mech's pelvic area. It was already throbbing in need and it was getting hotter and hotter until he could no longer bear it. In fact he found that his waist was starting to move on it's own, pressing up against Megatron's abdomen as if it had a will of it's own.

'I-I...aaahh...y-yes...' he whimpered.

The Decepticon leader grinned and pulled back so he could look Optimus in the optics. The pretty young thing was panting and his optics seemed to be trembling as these sensations were beginning to overwhelm him. He looked absolutely delicious.

'Is...is this how we...did it?' gasped Optimus.

Megatron had almost forgotten about the fact that Optimus had forgotten about himself and the mech above him. Smirking he leaned down and nuzzled his cheek.

'You want me to do the one thing that you loved?' he asked.

Well, technically, Optimus did not even know if he loved it or not, whatever it was. Truthfully it was all in Megatron's personal fantasies that Optimus did love it but he was pretty sure that once he tried it out with the young mech he would really love it. Looking up at Megatron, Optimus seemed nervous yet curious about this "one thing" that he loved.

'W-what was it?'

Megatron chuckled and shock his head.

'I'm not telling you...I want you to remember it.'

Of course there was zero chance that Optimus would remember it but that wasn't what Megatron was aiming for. The young mech whined and wrapped his arms tightly around the large silver mech's helm, his optics full of need and his body desperate for more.

'I-I can't...p-please show me!'

The Decepticon smirked again.

'Now that's not fair my dear...I want you to remember. I want you to remember how much you loved it.'

As he spoke to him in that teasing tone, Megatron gently pressed his body closer to the younger mech, causing a little bit of friction that was getting Optimus a little excited and desperate for what the silver mech had in store for him. The young mech whined as he tried to remember the thing he would not be able to remember. Megatron just watched, amused by the whole thing. His own throbbing member was desperate but he wanted this to last, save it in a special file within his CPU and safeguard it to the end of his days.

Oh how fun it was to tease him! How adorable he looked as he laid there wanting to know what it was that he never knew in the first place. He just wanted the young mech to continue to beg for him, to tell him what he wanted him to do with him. Poor little Autobot had no clue what he was going on about but it had to be something that he truly loved. Of course he had no real memory of it but due to the circumstances he believed that it must of been something special.

'Please...I-I can't remember...please show me...please show me how you made me feel good!'

Optimus wrapped his arms even tighter around Megatron's helm and he pulled himself up so he could plant a small kiss upon his cheek. His hot breath sent chills of excitement running through Megatron's body and the urge to just take him there took over. The sweet little frame beneath him was making him go insane with passion and he just wanted to hear the young Prime scream his name in ecstasy!

Forgetting the condition that the young mech was currently in, Megatron crushed his lips against the Autobot's own and began to glossa wrestle with him. Optimus released a muffled mewl of delight and attacked the large glossa that was attacking his own. His small blue hands trailed up and down his back, chassis and even his aft, squeezing it to get the silver mech's attention. Megatron responded to the touches with arousing growls of passion and lust.

Pulling back suddenly, Megatron smirked.

'Alright then, since you asked so nicely.'

Trailing his large black hand down Optimus chassis, waist and pelvic armour, he gently pried off the cover to the young mech's port. Optimus face got even redder than before and his grip on the sheets tightened so much he almost ripped them. However he made no protest for deep down he really wanted this. He wanted this tall and powerful mech who he had known to pleasure him in ways he could not possibly imagine.

Megatron purred into his audios and slowly began to trace a large digit around the quivering port. The moment the large finger came in contact with his sensitive port, Optimus let out a loud mewl of surprise and moaned in delight, his whole frame quivering and his body getting hotter by the second. It was liked something had sparked within him and he couldn't suppress these noises they were causing him to make.

The large Decepticon growled as he prodded and stroked that warm and oh so soft port. He purred as he slowly inserted a finger, causing Optimus to buck his hips suddenly. He was making such beautiful noises, it was like a symphony of lust. This was how he dreamed it. This was exactly how he pictured this wonderful moment he thought he would never have. It was like someone had answered his prayers! This beautiful Autobot laying beneath him and moaning so beautifully. This lovely young Prime begging for him to continue and make him feel good. He could only wish that this moment would last forever!

Leaning down to capture Optimus's mouth in another kiss, he began to stroke sensitive nodes within the port, pushing down on sweet spots and planting more and more of those sweet kisses upon those lovely lips just so he could make that pretty thing utter muffled cries of delight. He tasted so sweet, felt so warm and made such beautiful sounds. This mech must of been crafted by the finest artist in the universe! A living beauty, no, the embodiment of beauty made flesh! he just wanted to keep this amazing creature and let no one else gaze upon him!

Optimus uttered a loud mewl and broke the kiss to release a loud and arousing gasp of delight as Megatron inserted a second finger. His whole framed trembled with delight and he was trying his best to control his body, which was now acting on its own. He shuddered against the large frame above him and he tried to say something but Megatron couldn't make out what he was saying with all the monad and groans. However it was quite clear what he wanted. The way he gazed into Megatron's optics, the way his body bucked against his and how he tried to pull the large mech ever closer. It was obvious what he wanted.

'Do you want me, my little Prime?' purred Megatron, sliding his glossa over one of Optimus's helm fin.

The young mech whimpered as the sensations were started to take over his will. Lubricants were leaking out of him and he wanted his port to be filled with amazing touches and sensations again. However the fingers weren't enough, no matter how many Megatron inserted into him. He wanted some else, something hard and warm that would make his nerve network explode into passion. When Megatron asked him that question, he knew what he was really asking and he knew what the answer was going to be.

'Y-yes...I...ah...I want you...my Lord...p-please...t-take me! P-please make me r-remember...us!'

That was all he had to hear and that was all he wanted to hear. Placing a sweet kiss upon Optimus's lips, he pulled back and sat between the young mech's legs. Optimus blushed and mewled again as Megatron pulled his legs apart and made sure the port was properly prepared to receive his spike. Optimus was small compared to him but that didn't mean it was impossible to make love to him. Still he had to make sure he was nice and wet and that his port was relaxed and stretched enough to accept his large spike. Megatron had been with other mechs and femmes who were smaller than Optimus and they never got hurt.

Megatron inserted a finger again just to be safe, earning another moan from Optimus as he shuddered on the berth. Whilst he did this, he unsheathed his large spike and gently stroked it to make sure it was throbbing hard. He didn't just want to make sure Optimus would be safe during the interface but he also wanted to frag his CPU out. The young mech caught sight of the large member and for a moment he looked scared yet a little excited. Megatron smirked as he tugged and stretched that port until he was certain that Optimus could take his whole spike all the while listening to the young mech's pretty voice of pleasure.

Removing his finger he began to positioning himself until his large spike was now prodding at the young mech's entrance. Optimus suddenly let out a small yelp of fear and clutched the sheets. Megatron smiled sweetly and leaned over so he could kiss him and offer him some soothing words of comfort.

'It's alright my little Prime. I was always gentle with you. I knew how to take care of you. I adore you so much that I would never bring myself to harm you.'

These were of course lies but Megatron was, in a sense, telling the truth. Optimus shuddered and tried to relax as he interlocked his fingers with Megatron's own. He was scared but he clearly wanted it.

'I-I know you will...I can't remember it but...I just know that you will keep me safe, my Lord. Please...make me remember...please...'

Upon hearing these sweet words from that beautiful mech, Megatron almost hated himself for deceiving Optimus. He seemed so pure and sweet and didn't even realize that he was about to make love to his mortal enemy. The Decepticon had tricked him into thinking that they had known each other for some time, that they were lovers and that he wanted to help him remember by making love to him. Even though this was what he really wanted to do with him, he still found that he was guilty for taking advantage of the situation.

Leaning down he planted a kiss on the young mech's tremble lips and slowly entered the quivering port.

Optimus threw his head back and uttered a low keen as Megatron's large member began to ease it's way inside his tight port. Megatron grunted as he slowly pushed himself in, almost forgetting that Optimus was smaller than him and that he would have a port that was too small for his large member. The young mech was hissing through his denta's, digging his fingers into Megatron's frame and trembling like mad as the large throbbing metal delved deeper into his body.

It was hurting, it was stinging but Primus did it feel good. His quivering port wrapped tightly around Megatron's pulsing spike and very soon his hips began to move, trying to get the large mech to enter him further. He wrapped his thin legs around his lover's waist and his arms around his sturdy neck. He whined with need and rested his head upon the larger mech's broad chassis.

'I-I feel you...in me...s-so big,' he moaned, trying to buck his hips against Megatron's spike.

Megatron was feeling it too and he loved every nano-click of it! It was how he dreamed it would be, how he wanted it to be! He could lose the war and not give a dam about it if it meant he could have this wonderful feeling forever!

The young mech felt so tight and his body moving up against him felt warmer than any star he flown by. He could feel him the deeper he moved into his body and it felt like he had just entered paradise. Those small limbs wrapped around him and the sweet noises he was making was pure delight for the Decepticon Tyrant! The way he spoke was just making him want to ram into him repentantly but he restrained himself, not wanting to hurt the pretty young mech.

'You're so tight, my little Prime,' purred Megatron, pushing his spike as far as it could go into the young mech.

'You feel so warm and wet around me, ahhh, my sweet little Prime, I'm going to make you scream to the heavens!'

Optimus whined and shuddered against Megatron's frame, the large spike still throbbing within him but not yet moving.

'P-please...I want you...n-now...p-please move, m-make me remember us,' he begged, trying to move his head so he could kiss the larger mech.

Megatron grinned as he gently kissed Optimus on the lips and slowly pulled back, making the pretty young thing moan against his mouth, before moving back into him quickly but gently.

Upon the sudden movement within him, Optimus threw his head back and cried out in passion. The large spike set off sensitive sensor nodes within him, sparking off explosions of pleasure and was making his body react in strange yet wonderful ways. It felt so good and Optimus wanted to feel more, more and more until he couldn't feel anything anymore!

His legs wrapped around him even tighter and tried to move against him with each thrust Megatron administered upon him. Megatron growled with lust as he picked up the pace, administering rough kisses on the young mech whilst stroking his wonderful waist. The young mech beneath him reacted just as he imagined he would, moaning, crying out in delight and begging for him to taint him even further. He had even forgotten that the young Prime could no longer remember who he was or what he even was. The only thing that Optimus seemed to care about was feeling more and more of the larger mech inside of him.

'Harder! Oh p-please, frag me harder!' cried Optimus, his chassis heaving heavily as his body tried to keep cool.

'Anything you desire, my little Prime,' grunted Megatron, picking up the pace.

'You feel so wonderful, ahh, around my spike! I could keep you here for eternity! I'm going to pleasure you, ahhh, forever!'

Optimus moaned and cried out even louder as Megatron began hitting him in a tender spot deep within him. It was like someone was repentantly sending a shock of electricity through him and it was making his nerves act crazy! More of his sweet fluids were beginning to seep out and soak Megatron's spike, making the penetration far more easier for the much larger mech and the sensations were making him feel intoxicated with lust.

'Please, oh please! Ahh, harder! Ooooh, harder! I want you deeper! AhhhAhhhh!'

His pretty blue face was flustered and hot, his warm breath was a wonderful sensation to feel against his face and a small river of oral fluids were beginning to trail down his chin as pleasure had taken control. His face was the face of lust and Megatron wanted to keep it that way forever! Every time Megatron's spike entered him, his port would clench up around it, squeezing it as if he were trying to pull the larger mech deeper into him. He was relaxed now so the spike was now going deeper and deeper into him until he was pretty sure that the larger mech was now fully buried inside of him.

His pleading was only fuelling Megatron's desire to continue and so he hoisted him up until he was perched on his lap, pulling his hips down and forcing his spike deep into him. He kissed him roughly and the gently, stroking and squeezing his hips, wanting him to feel pleasure like never before! The young Prime shuddered and began raising his hips to keep up a fast pace.

'You feel amazing! Ahhh, so hot! I-I want more! Please! I want you deeper! I want you to frag me deeper!' wailed the young Prime as Megatron was now thrusting into him at a very fast pace!

Megatron couldn't take it any longer. He was close to an overload but he wanted to hold it in so he could come alongside Optimus. So far the young Prime was building up to it but wasn't quite there yet. So he desperately kissed him, nipped at his throat and twisted his large member deep with his little lover, earning himself the reward of listening to his cries and moans of delight.

Eventually Optimus was beginning to show signs he was close, much to Megatron's delight and he began to ram into him, slamming himself up inside his port, making the beautiful Prime cry out and scream as his port was attacked by that amazing spike. The young mech was trying to control himself but he seemed to no longer care why he was here or who this mech was, he just wanted to feel more of these wonderful sensations.

'I-I...ahhh...I can't hold it! Ahhh...I...I can't...' he wailed, now on the verge of his overload.

Megatron purred into his audios, nipping them as he did.

'Come with me,' he growled,

'I want us to overload together!'

The young Prime made a small whine as his overload approached, his body bucking violently as force began to build up inside of him. A force that he soon would not be able to contain. A force that felt like it was ready to explode within him and he had to let it out!

'I'm gonna...I'm g-gonna come,' he wailed, his optics pupils almost disappearing into his head.

Megatron snarled as he himself could not hold back any longer and he bit down onto Optimus's audio fin.

'Let it go! Come for us, my dear little Prime!'

Within moments, Optimus suddenly threw his head back, arching his body up against Megatron's and screamed as the force within him suddenly exploded into a firework display of passion and lust! Feeling it erupt around him, Megatron unleashed his own overload, roaring like a feral beast as his transfluids flooded the young Prime's port, spilling out at the sides and staining the lovely silver thighs.

Optimus cried out even louder as what felt like liquid fire poured into and filled him up until he was ready to burst. Every sensor within him set off like an explosion and he felt like he was drowning in a pool of desire from which he did not want to emerge. It was an amazing feeling and it had taken control of Optimus, making the young Prime feel like he was in the centre of the Universe! He wanted this feeling, this moment, to last forever and be imprinted in his memory so that he would never forget! He did not, could not, want not to forget this moment! It was too wonderful to forget.

Megatron's roar died down as he emptied the last of his fluids into that sweet young body and basked in the amazing afterglow of it all. Optimus's port had clenched tightly around his spike as he trusted into him one last time, before letting out a deep sigh of satisfaction. He held him in his arms for a moment, trying to catch his breath. The young Prime looked towards the ceiling and shuddered as his overload died down into a sweet sensation of satisfaction.

'L-Lord...Lord Megatron...I...I...'

Before he could finish his sentence he passed out, falling from Megatron's lap and onto the cushiony berth. Megatron's spike disconnected from his port as he fell and some of his transfluids spilled out from within and onto the berth, leaving behind a sweet, spicy scent of their mixed fluids to linger in the air. The pretty young thing heaved heavily before falling in a peaceful recharge underneath the Decepticon above him, still completely unaware that he had committed an act of treason against his own kind.

Megatron sighed as he himself began to cool down from that once in a lifetime experience and flopped down beside the young Prime. He still could not believe that he had spent a night in a berth with the most beautiful mech he had ever met. His only wish was that it could of lasted longer. He only wished that he could do it again, not just today but all the other days in his life. He wished that Optimus was his and his alone. It was a terrible shame that he was a Decepticon whilst this pretty young thing was an Autobot.

These weren't the only things that were now creeping into his mind.

When would his memory return and when it did would he regret his actions or rejoice that he had been with such a powerful mech? Would he be upset and blame Megatron for deceiving him? Would he turn and flee the moment he recalled who he was? Or would he just stand there, unsure of what to do?

Too tired to think, Megatron fell beside him, pulling him up against his body and recharged beside him, thankful to Primus that he had blessed him with this golden opportunity.

* * *

><p>He had only been recharging for a few Earth hours but when he awoke he was pleased that Optimus was still there, lying beside him. So it hadn't been a dream for there he was, slumbering like a little saint and tangled up in his limbs. The large mech let out a rare sight of satisfaction as he gently ran a hand across that delicate blue face, earning a faint moan from the little mech.<p>

'You're such a cute little sleeper, my dear Prime,' he murmured.

Optimus moaned again, stirring slightly, a small smile on his face as he gently opened his optics. The gentle glow of his blue optics soon came to life and he squinted up at the one who gently caressed him, sighing when he saw who it was. As the young Prime slowly online he gazed up at Megatron with what looked like a dreamy face of delight, Megatron looked back with a devilish smirk and continued to stroke Optimus's cheek.

For a moment Optimus did nothing but stare up at the large mech with a silly little smile on his face...but as Megatron continued to stroke his cheek, the young Prime suddenly blinked and his face changed from happy to confused. He then looked around, looked at what he was lying on, smelt the air around him, detected the soreness of his joints and looked right back at the mech lying right next to him. When his optics fully onlined and he seemed to be fully awake, the young Prime's optics widened with horror and he pulled back from the gentle touches, yelping as he fell off the berth in a panicked heap.

Megatron blinked with surprise as he peered over the berth, wondering what caused the young Prime to suddenly cry out like that. He watched as the Autobot scrambled in the tangle berth sheets, trying to stand back up whilst shouting things that made no sense. When he finally stood up straight, he glared down at Megatron, his face bright red with embarrassment and rage.

'You...you...YOU SLAGGIN' LOWLIFE 'CON!' he howled, slamming a fist down hard on a nearby surface.

'HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANATGE OF ME!'

For a moment Megatron could only stare back with a look of surprise. The young Prime trembled with rage and shame, not noticing that a trail of transfluids were seeping down his legs. What had gotten him so riled up? Then it suddenly occurred to him as Optimus franticly tried to locate his interfacing equipment panel.

He had regained his memory, and by the sounds of it he still remembered what had happened last night.

Instead of getting up to imprison the now aware Autobot like he should of done in the first place, Megatron just smirked and leaned back in his berth, watching as the angered Autobot tried to get himself back in order. Optimus Prime had satisfied his needs and there was no real need to take him prisoner. There was always a next time where he could pluck him from the battlefield but for now, he was free to go.

Still he could not help but tease him.

'That's not how you acted last night, my dear little Prime,' purred Megatron, winking up at Optimus.

'You wanted me to take you, to show you what we were capable of in the berth. I must say you never looked more appealing, the real you I mean. Did you want me that much?'

Optimus went bright red and almost stumbled over his own feet.

'I-I swear you'll pay for this!' he spat!

'Oh please Optimus, you would of enjoyed it even if you still had your memories,' sneered the Decepticon.

Optimus said nothing at that statement but finally turned to leave, stomping towards the exit and not looking back. Megatron watched him go and smirked again.

'Wash racks are to your left as you go out. I do hope we meet again, my dear little Prime.'

Before Optimus walked out the room, he peered over his shoulder and the Decepticon spotted the curious look in his optics. That need he saw in his face when he did not know who he was...no...last night he had been with the real Optimus, the one who was charmed and intrigued by the Decepticon Tyrant and wanted to be with him! The real Optimus Prime, who was now hiding behind his wall of dignity and pride that so many Autobots hid behind, too afraid to let their true self's come out!

Still...that did not mean he could just jump over the wall, once in a while. Eh?

**END**


End file.
